The synchronous motor of the prior art comprises a rotor with a permanent magnet synchronous Motor (PMSM), a rotor with a field coil synchronous motor (FCSM), and a rotor with a reluctance motor (RM) of a salient pole.
A synchronous reluctance motor is a kind of synchronous motor, which is low price, high efficiency, and high responsiveness. The synchronous reluctance motor is provided with a stator and a rotor, and formed by stacking steel sheets. The stator is similar to a stator of the induction motor, and the rotor has a core and a plurality of flux barrier gates generating reluctance difference.
However, the number of the flux barrier gates is less, and the space of the flux barrier gates is small according a structure of the rotor of the synchronous reluctance motor, which results in a reduced reluctance of the flux barrier gates, and decreased torque of the rotor. If the number or the space of the flux barrier gates is increased, a structural strength of the rotor would be reduced, and the rotor would be deformed when the rotor is rotated at a high speed.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a reluctance motor and a flux barrier structure thereof to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.